


Storm-Tossed

by rabidsamfan



Category: Swiss Family Robinson (1960)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Survival is a gift to share.





	Storm-Tossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanynde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanynde/gifts).



Roberta still couldn’t believe it. A family that lived in a tree? Still, she’d slept like a child in a cradle that first night, sure of safety for the first time in forever. But thunder cracked and the tree shook on the second night, and she thought of the way the ship had reeled as the cannonballs tore through the hull.

She crept down to the main room, and found Fritz there, mending a net. He smiled and nodded, but his eyes were haunted by storm and shipwreck. She settled beside him and began to help. He needed rescuing too.


End file.
